Love Over Money
by TheRivalRose
Summary: Annabeth Chase was once from a wealthy family, before she ran away in hopes of creating her own dream. Now she is on the streets, struggling to stay alive. That is until a certain Percy Jackson comes along... AU No Demigods, CO-WRITTEN BY Liz.Hathaway4Eva
1. Epilogue

**Hi guys, its Emily (PPP4Eva) this is my new story, I know I shouldn't be starting another one with my others going on but I couldn't help it this idea was stuck with me! **

**But there is something very special about this story, because I am co-writing it with one of my best friends Liz! ( 4Eva) We will be taking turns in writing chapters and may write some together because we live around the corner from each other!**

**I hope you enjoy this story we are looking forward to writing it!**

**Annabeth**

The first time I met him, we were fourteen and the only people under the age of 35 at Mr Castellan's party. I remember his eyes standing while I was talking to him, they were green as the sea. As I looked into them, I felt as though I was drowning.

We were quick in becoming friends, I felt as if I had known him forever. Perseus Jackson was his name, son of Sally Jackson and stepson of Paul Blofis. At the end of the night we exchanged phone numbers and kept in touch. Until it all changed.

**Percy**

Every time I was with Annabeth my heart would race, my palms would sweat. I would stutter and I felt like anything stupid that I did would result in losing her forever. I didn't understand these feelings, but I was excited when she gave me her phone number.

We kept in touch for six months, I felt as if I could tell her everything and anything. She was reserved when I asked her about her family but it was clear that she didn't get on with her stepmom but other than that we were close friends. Then it stopped. I didn't get another text from Annabeth Chase.

She didn't answer my calls, texts or emails. When I asked her family they knew nothing of her whereabouts'. I was upset for a year, I didn't date until I was 16, even though the hole my heart isn't healed I had accepted that my best friend was gone…

**PPP4Eva: How was that? I hoped you like it! It is very short but that is the epilogue. We will try update soon! Love you guys more than anything and don't forget that reviews make me smile! (No jokes they actually do!)**

** : hey guys, this is my first PJ story so be nice. Hope you enjoy it and review also if you like Vampire Academy please check out my account with my stories. **


	2. Getting Help from a Green-Eyed Boy

**Hey guys, its PPP4Eva today this is my chapter and the next will be Liz's. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth**

I struggled against the cold, pulling my knees to my chest and pulling my thin jacket closer around my body. These were the days when I wished I was still at home, sitting in front of the fire, eating a hot bowl of pasta and watching TV.

Now I am sitting on the hard, cold concrete floor hoping someone will come along and put some money in the little bowl in front of me.

There had been one person who had been putting money in my bowl every day at the same time, he was my age and he was very generous with his money which I appreciated, but I was very curious at why he always put money in.

Something dropped into the bowl and I looked to it happily, I looked to the bowl and saw nothing just a piece of chewed up gum. I sighed and looked up to the person who threw it in. A group of drunk men snickered at me, towering over me.

I gulp and one man in the front laughs at me, "You're pretty damn sexy for homeless girl."

I look down at his feet and hope with all my might that he will go away if I ignore him. But he's persistent.

He leans down so that we are face to face and whispered, "I guess you're a whore." He spat in my face and I stared at him, keeping my face as expressionless as possible, but I knew that my eyes betrayed me.

He grabbed my face and kissed me savagely, I squirmed and tried to pull out of the man's strong grip, but he kept me close to him. He tasted like alcohol, smoking and it made me gag, it probably didn't help that his tongue was halfway down my throat!

I was still fighting when I heard a voice yell, "Hey! Get off here!" I looked up to see the guy who had been putting money in my bowl every day.

The man pulled away and looked up, "Well look at this, its Prissy Percy."

_Percy _growled, "Get your filthy hands off her _Luke._" He spat the name out as if it was too vulgar to even say aloud.

Luke's grip tightened on me and I tried to fight against him but I was too energy less to do anything. When Percy saw that Luke had done nothing to obey his order, his eyes darkened. His teeth seemed to grit and his fists clenched. The next thing I knew he had punched him square in the jaw and Luke was lying on the floor unconscious.

Percy unclenched his fists and turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and mumbled, "Thank-you."

He frowned and studied my face as if he knew me and was trying to figure out where from, but then he shook his head and seemed to brush whatever thought he was having away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of tissues, he pulled a single tissue out and handed it to me.

I accepted it gratefully and wiped Luke's spit of my cheek, then shoved it into my pocket. I looked up to see if Percy was still there and he was.

I took a deep breath and asked him, "Why did you help me and…. And to that extent?"

He frowned, "To tell you the truth, I'm not entirly sure, i…. I felt like I _had _to help you."

I frowned but nodded, "Well thank you." I grabbed my blanket and pulled it around me and sat down leaning against the wall in the position I had been in before.

But Percy smiled and shook his head, "You are coming with me to warm up and have some food."

I stared at him, "I don't have very much money though…" I usually spent my money on food, but it wasn't much. Occasionally I had to scrounge out of bins, I hated that but I was desperate.

He laughed, "I will pay for you!"

So that is how I ended up in McDonald's with Percy Jackson.

**Percy**

I watched Annabeth eat her chips and burger. She was eating it very quickly despite my instructions to eat slowly.

We hadn't talked much but I was curious to know how she ended up on the streets, I cleared my throat and she looked up, I shot her a small smile, "Annabeth… I was just wondering how you… ended up on the streets?"

Her face darkened and my eyes widened, "You don't have to tell me though!"

She shook her head, "No it's fine I will tell you, i… I had an argument with my Dad about…. Something and I ran away."

I nodded, "Have you seen each other since?"

She shook her head vigorously, "NO and I'm glad, I hate him with all my heart."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Annabeth turned to me and gave me a weak smile, "Thank you Percy, I really appreciate this."

I grinned, "No problem."

**Sorry it is short but I want to try and update my other stories as well. Oh and good news, Liz will be staying at her Grandma's house while her house is being renovated! This is good because her Grandma's house is across the road from mine and this is good because we can update more! YAY! Okay well I'm going to write Hotel Half-Blood now!**

**Peace out**

**-Emily**


	3. Reflection

**Hey, this chapter was written by me, RoseHathaway4life! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Percy**

If I was to honestly tell you why ever since the day I took Annabeth to McDonalds I continued to talk to her and give her money I wouldn't be able to answer you. It was like I was drawn to her. Not romantically but I had a feeling of nostalgia every time I saw her. Annabeth was vaguely familiar to me, the way she talked, her blonde hair. Her grey wise eyes. I had no idea why she was on the streets as she was the smartest girl I had ever met. When ever I asked about her family she would avert her eyes from mine and change topics. I saw her everyday and on each Tuesday I took her to McDonald's.

"Annabeth?" I asked one day at our regular table at McDonald's.

"Mmn?" She looked up from the angus burger she was devouring.

"What happened between you and your parents?" I asked curiously. Annabeth made a face and looked down.

"Well, my mum left when I was young so my dad remarried. I never really got on with my stepmum. She never really…" Annabeth seemed to struggle for words.

"Understood you?" I guessed.

"Yes! She never got me, I was the logical, mathematical one whilst she was always the one that only cared about herself. Sure she was nice to my brothers who were younger than me but she never really bothered about me." **(A.N. I know that the mum is a little OCC but just bear with me.) **"Guess I'm just messed up." She lowered her head miserably.

"I know how you feel." I assured her. She lifted her head and looked at me with those beautiful wise grey eyes of hers.

"Really?" She said, doubtful.

"Yup. My mum lived with this guy called Gabe for a while, he was smelly and he was horrible to me and my mother. He would abuse her and treated me like I didn't exist half the time." I told her.

"What happened?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"We'll my mum finally got enough sense to kick him out. Haven't seen him since. At the moment though, mum is dating a guy named Paul. He's pretty cool." I smiled, it was really easy to be around Annabeth. She nodded then finished her coffee. As she reached for her coat I stood up quickly. "No let me do that." I took the coat and as I did out hands met. Electricity sparked between us and the way Annabeth looked at me I knew she felt it too. Never taking my eyes off hers I placed the coat over her shoulders.

"I guess I better go then." She said uncertainly, looking down at her feet.

"I'll see you round wise girl." I smiled at her.

"See ya seaweed brain." She smiled back, then exited McDonald's in that confident air she had.

**Annabeth**

I left Percy with a confused state of mind. I had a strange sense that I had met Percy before. My Dad threw a lot of parties before I had ran away from home. Turning into my familiar alleyway. I pondered on what my life would have been like if I had stayed as I placed my familiar hat in front of me. I hated having to beg, but I had to survive off something. My life would be surrounded in riches. My family isn't poor by any means, I had everything I wanted and more. I would be in my bedroom on a proper bed, probably on my laptop talking to Silena one of my good friends. I would be with Luke, my ex boyfriend who had broken up with me before I ran away. Looking back I couldn't remember why I had fallen for him in the first place.

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on Annie, you know you want to." Luke's husky voice teased. We were lying on my bed watching a movie. My parents were out and my brothers were at some birthday party. I was all alone with my boyfriend who was trying to talk me into sleeping with him. _

_"No Luke, I told you. I'm not ready." I told him firmly, annoyed. We had been through this before. I didn't understand why he kept pressuring me._

_"Why not?" He breathed in my ear as his hands snaked around my waist. I slapped it away._

_"I'm not ready. I don't think it would be wise to rush this Luke. We have only been together for a few months. We are sixteen, lets not do this. Just pay attention to the movie." I was starting to get desperate when he tried to take off my shirt buttons. "I said no Luke!" I pushed him off me and he came falling off the bed. Bursting with anger he jumped to his feet._

_"I don't see the point in this Annabeth!" He glared at me. "For months I have been waiting for you to say yes and every time you just reject me. Are you seeing someone else? Is it that Grover kid?" He narrowed his eyes whilst mine were as wide as saucers._

_"Luke you are being ridiculous. When I say I am dating you I mean _only _you. Stop pressuring me!" I was getting extremely annoyed. _

_"I'm done!" He said in anger and defeat., picking up his jacket he walked to the door. "We're done." And with that he slammed the door behind him._

And that is the sad story of how I broke up with Luke. I couldn't help but comparing him to Percy. Percy was a lot kinder and way more considerate than Luke was. I felt like I could trust him. In those months I had been with Luke I never fully trusted him. Percy was my friend. My friend. Or was it more to me? I sighed, Percy could do a lot better than me. Eventually he would stop talking to me and find a girl. A nice girl with a nice family and a cheeky attitude that matched his. They would fall in love and he would start a family. Me, well I was probably doomed to the streets to beg for food and money. As it started to rain I trucked my hair in my empty hat and crawled into the hole that I lived in, trying to find warmth and comfort. I shut my eyes and tried not to dream about those sea green eyes that captivated me and understood me so well.

**Hey guys this is RoseHathaway4life. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) anyways, I am the co writer with PPP4eva of course. Annabeth is starting to feel the same nostalgia that Percy is. When will they finally realize that they ****_have _****met before? Anyhoo, hope you liked it and please review! Thanks, RoseHathaway4life x**


	4. Just Add Thalia

**Hey guys, it is PPP4Eva, I know I haven't updated for a while but it is because I have had some serious writers block! On with the story…. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

When I opened my eyes it was light, probably about 10, I yawned and stretched out my arms. Well, as much as you can when you are sitting in a box behind a garbage bin. I heard a voice and I froze, I peeked out from behind the garbage can, "Hello?"

A figure jumped out from behind the bin, "Boo!"

It was my best friend Thalia, I had known Thalia since I was seven. We were extremely close and she was the only friend that stayed in touch with me after I ran away.

"Thalia!" I jumped up and encased her in a big hug. I realised I was wet so I took a step back, "Sorry, I'm wet…"

She waved it off, "No problem, let's go grab some breakfast!"

I turned around to go grab my scarce amount of money, but Thalia grabbed my shoulder, "It's on me."

I smiled gratefully at her and we headed towards Starbucks when we got there she bought us coffee's and a muffin each. Usually when we did this I would scoff mine down but this week I hadn't been as hungry because of Percy's visits.

Thalia frowned at me, "Spill."

I choked on my coffee, "What?!"

She shrugged and simply uttered, "There is something going on."

I bit my lip, "Okay, well a boy called Percy Jackson has been coming every day to visit me and to take me out for lunch."

I thought I saw a flicker of recognition cross Thalia's face but I shrugged it off, we finished our meal in silence and Thalia left handing me a 20 dollar bill on the way out. I wondered what was up with her….

**Percy**

I sat at the kitchen bench, munching on some blue cookies (don't ask) when my mobile phone rang. The caller ID read Thalia Grace, I picked up the phone, "Hey Thals, long time no talk."

"That's not the phrase Percy…"

"Eh, close enough."

She laughed, "Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to catch up today we could go and grab an ice cream or something."

"Yes good idea! I haven't seen my baby cousin in a while and it will be good to catch up!"

"I'm older than you kelp head." She dead panned.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "Okay so I will see you at Fred's in 5 minutes."

"Yep!"

"Okay, bye!" I waved then realised she couldn't see me **(I actually did this the other day! How embarrassing!) **and smiled at my idiocy. I hungup the phone and grabbed my jacket and made my way out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I waited for Thalia outside Fred's Ice Cream Parlour, I pulled out my phone to text her when I heard a voice, "Kelp Head!"

I spun around and there was Thalia clad in combat boots and her signature _Death to Barbie_ t-shirt. "Thalia!"

She grinned, "The one and only."

I hugged her tight and after several seconds she shoved me away, "Whoa, I don't want a Kelp head like you touching me for two long!"

I rolled my eyes at her antics and we entered Fred's, inside it was bright the ceilings and walls were painted to look like the sky and there was a massive light that looked like a sun hanging from the ceiling.

Fred was standing at the counter, he was smiling widely at us. He was a tall, blonde guy with bright blue eyes and Thalia had a big crush on him.

We walked to the counter and looked at the flavours, I chose mine first, "Um I will have one scoop of blueberry and one scoop of Blue Moon."

Fred nodded, "Sure, coming up." He assembled my ice cream and I stood behind Thalia while she ordered.

"I will have one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of Raspberry please." She said without looking at the flavours.

He nodded, "Sure babe." He flashed a smile that I am guessing would make most girls weak at the knees but Thalia just continued smiling at him.

I was getting sick of watching them have silent, flirtatious conversations! I left about the time when his hands _lingered _on the ice cream to go find a seat.

Five minutes later, Thalia came and sat down beaming with a number scribbled down on a serviette. I however, was immensely enjoying my ice cream! They really were great, I had to remember to take Annabeth here one day!

Thalia looked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Who's Annabeth." I realised I had said that all aloud…

"Oh… uh… just this girl I uh… met…" I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes, "Spill."

So I told her everything about Annabeth and Thalia the entire time had a knowing look in her eyes.

**So guys did you like that? Thalia knows them both so what will she do! ;) I guess you will have to see what Liz writes! Okay, bye guys love you!**

**-Emily xxxx**


End file.
